monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fright Witch
Summary In the gym, Cleo tells Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculaura and Zelda that there was gonna be an assembly were they and other school clubs would be rewarded. While the ghouls are happy, Zelda is upset and has flashback of earlier: Nefera and Toralei are showing Zelda a plan were as soon as the fear squad is about to be handed their trophy, a bucket full of a potion that will turn them into frogs gets on them as soon as they trip on a string, causing the fear squad to be humiliated and never to show their faces again Before the assembly, Zelda is seen pacing back and forth in front of the auditorium trying to convince herself what to do when Toralei and her friends come up to her and remind her of the "thing". Zelda sighs to herself as they leave. Then backstage as the ghouls are about to be next, Zelda decides what she must do. When they are next Zelda stops them and then Heath shows up to congratulate the squad and flirt, he trips over the wire and get turns into a frog. When the ghouls see this they are shocked and Zelda admits everything to them: how Nefera had made her join the squad so she could take them down and how she had Toralei check in on Zelda to make sure she was following the plan. The squad is then furious with Zelda for lying to them but then she explains that the first time Nefera asked her to do it she refused then later had her servants dig up some dirt on Zelda and found an embarrassing picture of her so Nefera blackmailed her. She then apologizes to "the only friends she ever had", which leaves the ghouls a bit confused. Zelda then explained because of how she was always moving around she was never able to have friends, and then she quits the squad is about to let Nefera send the picture to everyone until Frankie stops her. The ghouls then huddle up and decide to help Zelda. Meanwhile Nefera is outside the auditorium and Zelda comes up and compliments her while the ghouls try to get Nefera's phone. Frankie then hands her arm to Cleo and they get the phone and return to the auditorium. While backstage Draculaura is looking for Zelda's picture in Nefera's phone but finds a picture of a "purple troll with way too big glasses" to which Zelda exclaims is the picture of her at 13 ''before ''she discovered glamor spells. Draculaura then deletes the picture and then finds a video of the party Nefera had and blamed Cleo for. Then the ghouls all look at eachother and then to Ghoulia. When the Headmistress Bloodgood calls them up, she hands the ghouls a trophy and congratulate them. Cleo then dedicates the award to Nefera who gets a spotlight over herself. Cleo also claimed that Nefera threw better parties than she did while a white screen was being lowered behind her. The screen showed the party Nefera had and in it someone asks her how her dad would react and she says "Oh please, dad won't do anything to me when I tell him this was Cleo's idea. He always believes everything I say." This leaves everyone in audience shocked and Nefera bitter. After the assembly, Toralei and her friends taunt the Fear Squad and says they'll get back at them next time. After they leave, Clawdeen is about to attack them but Zelda hold her off saying that revenge isn't the answer and they'll be just as bad as they are. The ghouls all agree to this. But Zelda retracts it by saying "of course it isn't set in stone" to which the ghouls all agree to. Zelda then gets out her wand and casts a spell at the werecats ( Werecatious Kittenious ) which turns them into kittens. The ghouls all laugh at this and then are confronted by Nefera. Nefera then claims she get back at the squad but is interrupted by someone ... Cleo and Nefera's dad ! Mr.de Nile then scolds Nefera for lying to him and blaming her sister. He also says " A good leader is someone who is honest and trustworthy, and you Nefera have none of those qualities !". He then grounds Nefera for 2 months " in Ramses Amber of Imprisonment" to which Nefera is sucked inside the necklace. Mr.de Nile then apologizes to Cleo saying if there's anything he could do for her to forgive him. Cleo then gets a look in her eyes; "Well ..." The ghouls are then seen in the Coffin Bean ( in their Schools Out outfits) to which Zelda tells Cleo she couldn't believe her dad actually raised her Fredit Card limit. Cleo tells her " Well he did feel bad for grounding me under false pretense and what better way for me to treat my team to a shopping spree." The ghouls are then about to go until Zelda tells them to wait for her because she had to do something. She is then seen apologizing to Abbey and Spectra saying that they were right about and that she was a "bad witch". But then Abbey and Spectra apologize to her. They told her that they thought she wanted to destroy the Fear Squad for herself then heard about how Nefera had blackmailed her they realized it wasn't her fault after all. Zelda then thanks them by inviting them along on Cleo' s shopping spree, to which they accept. Category:Zelda Spellcaster Category:Webisode